The Pain
by Vidalark
Summary: not Yaoi (though you can think it is) What does it take to make Heero scream in pain... not as bad as it sounds


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing at all so don't try to sue me because I have no money... bloody bills.  
  
The Pain By Vidalark Rated G Humor  
  
Note: The guys are OC so please don't tell me I already know. This is meant to be funny. All comments are welcome but flames will be used to cook my dinner.  
  
"Watch it that hurts!" Duo wailed as Heero mended Duo's broken arm.  
  
"Hn... wouldn't hurt as much if you were properly trained." Heero commented as he forced the last bit of bone together.  
  
"Right this coming from a guy who can set his own bones without a second thought." Duo said through gritted teeth.  
  
"There." Heero said as he tied the last bandage around the splint.  
  
"What about your injuries?" Duo asked.  
  
"Minor cuts , some bruising, and minor burns nothing I can't handle."  
  
"Show off." Duo growled. "So how long do we gotta lay low here?" Duo asked. They were in yet another safe house. This one was eight and a half miles away from the nearest town. Neither knew where Wufei, Trowa, or Quatre was but as far as Heero was concerned as long as Relena couldn't find them they could stay there forever.  
  
"Unknown." Heero said simply as he turned his laptop on and began to type out their mission report.  
  
"Do ya want something to eat?" Duo asked.  
  
"Hai, I'll cook when I'm done with this."  
  
"I can cook too you know."  
  
"Without burning the house down?"  
  
"Hey that only happened once and if you care to recall that only happened because out hide out got raided by OZ."  
  
"Fine go ahead." Heero said without a pause. "But I will hurt you if you burn this house down."  
  
"Roger!"  
  
Duo made a simple corn chowder for dinner. When the chowder was ready Duo found that Heero had not only finished their report but had also tended to his own wounds. They ate in silence. When their meal was finished Heero began to wash the dishes. Duo decided to go exploring around the house. It was two stories tall and had numerous rooms though none of them as spectacular as any of Quatre's mansions.  
  
Much to Duo's disappointment he had learned that there wasn't a television to be found in the entire place, but to his delight it had three large libraries that were filled wall to wall and floor to ceiling with books. Duo guessed that the original owner had loved to collect books of all sorts. Paperback and hardbacks alike filled the shelves. A few of the thicker volumes had caught Duo's attention  
  
"Man the local library would kill to get their hands on these." Duo said in awe as he gazed at the shelves. He wouldn't admit it to anyone but he had a deep love for reading. he had learned to appreciate books growing up since it was so rare for him to actually get a chance to get his hands on a book that he would be able to read. Now when he had a chance and no one was watching him to closely he would read to his heart's content.  
  
Duo had finally settled on one thick hardback book that had a specially made velveteen dust cover that had the books titled sewn in with golden thread. Duo found a large plush couch in the third library and curled up there and began to read. It was in this room that Heero found Dup so absorbed in his book.  
  
"So this is where you're hiding." Heero said as he walked into the third library where Duo was still curled up with his chosen book.  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah. I found me something to read so that I wouldn't go bazaners."(1)  
  
"Bazaners?"  
  
"Yeah bazaners, ya know a bit bananas and a bit bazonkers. Crazy." Duo stated seeing the confused look on Heero's face.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Why don't you join me? I wouldn't mind a reading buddy. There's all kinds of books in several languages so I'm sure that you'd be able to find something. I really recommend a fantasy book since I really don't think that science fiction would stand a chance with your logic."  
  
"Fantasy?"  
  
"God Heero didn't you get to ready anything other than instruction manuals as a kid?"  
  
"No I wasn't allowed." Heero said almost sadly.  
  
"Oh... tell ya what pal, I'll choose a book for ya. I've read quite a few of the fantasy books in the first library so I'll definitely be able to find ya a good book to read. How about it?" Duo asked. Heero was surprised to find out the Duo actually read something other than comic books, not that he had actually ever seen the American boy read before. The other thing that had surprised Heero was that Duo was actually wanting to help Heero to find a book.  
  
"Alright." reading would at least keep all conversation down to a minimum. Duo leapt to his feet and led Heero to the first library. Heero watched in surprise as Dup bound into the library with childish glee.  
  
"Now let me see... to mushy... to drawn out... no plot..." Heero would hear Duo say every so often as he browsed through the sea of books. While Duo tried to find a book for Heero, Heero began to leaf through a stack of papers on a nearby desk that had caught his curiosity. Some pages were bound into booklets while other remained loose. Slowly he flipped through the pages.  
  
"ITAI!!!!!!!!!!!!" Heero screeched suddenly. Duo, who had been atop a ladder, fell to the ground. Recovering quickly, though now his arm hurt worse since he had jarred it slightly, dashed over to Heero.  
  
"What's wrong?! What part of you finally broke? When did you break it?" Duo babbled in obvious concern for his friend. Duo had never hear Heero scream in pain before and it scared him. He knew that th boy had been trian to tough out any and all pain in many forms just so that he wouldn't break under torture. Duo knew that whatever had caused Heero to scream had to be very bad. Heero was now whimpering and sucking on his right index finger rather woefully while unshed tears of pain filled his eyes. Duo saw a few small drops of crimson blood on the desk and white papers.  
  
"Heero what happened? Where are you hurt?" Duo asked trying to sound calm.  
  
"I was looking though those papers and..." Heero sniffled around his finger which he had yet to remove from his mouth.  
  
"And what? A rat bit you?"  
  
"No the paper cut me." Duo's jaw dropped and he face vaulted.  
  
"Let me get this straight. You were looking through those papers while I was trying to find ya a book and you got a paper cut?" Duo asked. The story to him sounded ridiculous. Duo had seen Heero badly banged up without any pain killers and he hadn't once shown such a pained reaction. Heero who set HIS OWN bone without so much as a whimper was crying about a paper cut!  
  
"H...hai." Heero said with his injured finger still in his mouth.  
  
"I can't believe this." Duo sighed under his breath so that he wouldn't be heard. "Here let me see it." Heero tentatively pulled the finger out of his mouth and Duo took it and began to inspect the damage. The cut was deep enough to draw blood, but only enough to really tint the surrounding saliva red and would stop in few more seconds. Heero had gotten a paper cut from an index card.  
  
"It hurts." Heero whimpered. It was all that Duo could do just not to laugh.  
  
"Here let's go wash it and I'll but a band-aid on it alright?" Duo asked kindly and Heero just nodded.  
  
"What about my book?" Heero asked sounding much like a five year old, a hurt five year old at that.  
  
"I'll grab it right after I take care of you."  
  
Ten minutes later the two could be found in the third library reading and sipping on mugs of Earl Gray tea. Duo with his mended arm intently reading Anne Rice's "Interview With The Vampire" and Heero with his bandage finger fully absorbed in a hardback version of J.K. Rowling's "Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's/Philosopher's (British Title) Stone"  
  
The End  
  
1) That is a word my Mother and I made up one day and I have used it ever since. 


End file.
